Down to Earth
by SweetTarts4U
Summary: Squeal to Returning Home. What she was doing couldn't be called haunting, which is what spirits do. They both knew why she was still there, but didn't want to admit it. "Remember that." He whispered. "I will" She promised. "Good bye Naru."


He didn't return to England. Simply didn't have the heart. It would have made her sad, he kept on thinking. No one ever said her name, not around him anyway. It was like they thought he would break if they did. Unbeknownst to them, it was far too late. The first cracks had formed with the death of his brother and with her death, everything shattered.  
He always seemed to lose the ones that meant everything to him.

A routine had formed for him, no matter what, he would visit the graveyard at least once a week, without fail. He never took a case that could take longer than a week. On most of the cases he didn't even need the rest of the team, they still came around though, but he never had to warn them that it wasn't a coffee shop, fore they didn't talk very much. They just sat there. John praying, every time he saw her desk, well Ayako and Takigawa couldn't even look in the direction of where his lovely assistant used to be.

Some nights, he would have nightmares. She would die in the most horrible ways all over again. And again. And again. Other nights he had dreams that were even worse than nightmares. Dreams, where she was still alive. Instead of waking up screaming, he would wake up reaching out for the person that is no longer there.  
Those were the ones that hurt most.

He had not taken even a sip of tea for months, because it felt too much like betrayal, drinking tea from anyone else but her. Even though he was sure she wouldn't like to see him like this, he couldn't fix himself.

* * *

And he was right. She absolutely hated having to watch him, it tore her apart.  
She was with him, yet he didn't see her. What a sad way to live, she occasionally thought, like a tragic love story, and every time she had to remind herself that it was just that and she didn't like it at all.

She used to read such books. They always made her cry, no matter how ridiculous it made her feel, but when the character dies, normally the book would end and that was that, which just proved that this wasn't a book.

Sometimes she would yearn to contact him, but his brother always stopped her, saying that it wasn't time yet, but one day it finally was.

He was standing in front of her grave when she decided it was right to appear.  
"Naru." She whispered. No one called him that anymore, the memories were just to painful. He looked up, straight at her, but he couldn't see her.  
"Mai." He whispered back.  
"I'm here Naru." She said, walking up to him, placing a hand on his cheek and although it was cold, he leaned into her touch.  
"You can't stay for long." He told her, knowing what happened if spirits stayed on earth too long.  
"I know." She answered, "But I'll stay for just a little while longer."

And she did as she said. She would follow him around, and sometimes he could sense her well other times he didn't know, but it never felt terrifying like clients often explained their situation when being followed by a ghost, but he couldn't compare his situation to theirs. And she wasn't just some spirit, she was Mai. Sweet, innocent, loving Mai. His personal idiot.

Lin probably knew that she was present because his charge would sometimes seem like he would be listening to a voice only he could hear, which was the case, and Lin let it be that. If anything happened, he would have to take the measures, but he really hoped he wouldn't have to.

Masako also knew that she was there, but she didn't comment on it. She would just give the CEO a knowing look when she was there and he would give her a nod of understanding.

The others didn't exactly know she was there, but the atmosphere was lighter when she was around, although it was always a tick too cold, but this wasn't questioned.

She never came along on cases though, she would always wait. Normally she would chat with Gene well his brother was once again away. Once, she asked him why he hadn't moved on and she was asked the same question, which resulted in the subject being dropped. They both knew that the reason was the dark clad narcissist and both didn't want to admit it, because they didn't want to stop watching out for him, more or less. It was their job, something they felt like they needed to do.

"How was the case?" Mai would always asked.  
"Nothing special." He would always answer, and that would be that.

But, one day it was different. Instead of asking about the case, she asked if he could tell the others about her. At first he didn't want to, but after a while gave up the argument, having no good reason not to.  
So, on one of the days, that everyone came into the office, for good times sake, he told them.

They were surprised and asked him, since when he had know it. "For quite a while." He admitted. "But I can't see her. Hara-san can, though."  
In those moments he wished he was a medium, then he could see his Mai, but he wasn't going to be picky, knowing that she was there was enough to keep him from sinking down.

For a while they talked with her and she just listened. They told her how much they missed her and how nothing was the same anymore and how they were copping with life. At the end of the day Masako was asked to tell the rest of the team that she misses the too and that she will never forget them, she then disappeared. Not moving on, but she needed some time to think. Maybe ask Gene a few things too.

* * *

She appeared in his dreams that night, again, although it was different from the other times. They just talked throughout the night, Mai, for once explaining a few things to the genius, saying that they were in the astral plane. Gene had helped her build it up and planned everything through with her. She was so proud of herself.

At the end of the night he finally asked the question that has been on his mind, "Why aren't you moving on?"  
Her smile slipped, she didn't want to tell him.  
"It isn't important. I can move on in a flash if I have too." She answered.  
"Then, please, do it." Naru said, "I don't want to lose you again, but I also don't want you to turn into a harmful spirit that we have to exorcise."

She watched his expression, trying to read him for once.  
"Must I?" She asked.  
He nodded. "Then lay down, I have to send you back after this." He did as she said, watching her carefully.

She sat down next to him, caressing his cheek.  
"I love you." She said.  
"I love me." He said, making her laugh.  
"I love you too." He whispered. "Remember that."  
"I will." She promised, leaning over and kissing him on his forehead.

"Mai." He said, before kissing her on the lips.  
"Good bye Naru." She whispered, fading away.

He shoot up, out of his dream. He looked around his room for the familiar form of his assistant and stained his ears for her voice. Nothing.

She was gone. For sure this time.


End file.
